


"In Another World....."

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is traumatized, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Allura (Voltron), Poor Girl, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: A collection of Short Voltron drabbles featuring Allura after the war, mostly, I might add some other stuff later.Chapter I:  "Future"[Allura wants children, Lance does not](This is very Anti-Allur/ance. Do not read if you are a fan of this pairing)
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Later down the line - Relationship, the first chapters will be Allura-centric
Kudos: 3





	"In Another World....."

**Author's Note:**

> {WARNING! IF YOUR A LAN/CE OR/ALLUR/ANCE FAN DO NOT READ THIS!} NEITHER HE OR THIS PAIRING WILL BE DISPLAYED OR CHARACTERIZED IN ANY GOOD LIGHT! BE WARNED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Allura wants children, Lance does not]

Lance liked to live in the moment. Allura had to think of the past, present, and future. To make sure that the past never repeats itself, to ensure that the next generations will never know the agony of war. And to help rebuild the present.

So, she wasn't sure if it was a surprise that Lance didn't want children.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them. Kids are hard work, Allura. I mean I love my nieces and nephews, but, it's different when it's your own. When you're changing the diapers, and staying up all hours of the night until your eyes are bloodshot. It’s a freaking nightmare, having kids isn’t what it’s cracked up to be. Besides, I like my freedom, thank you very much." By far the most mature thing she's heard him say by far, but that did not balm the growing ache tearing at her.

She picks at her nails in the midst of the quiet.

He pauses and asks "do you want any?"

She chews the inside of her cheek and shakes her head "no," it was a lie of course as her heart lowered itself again into a shallow grave once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Realistically, Lance and Allura's relationship would never last very long. Lance is way too insecure to be in a serious relationship aided by his own immaturity and his obsessive jealousy. Allura and his desires are far too incompatible with each other. And I doubt he would leave Earth for her, but try to force her to stay. Their relationship would never be healthy in any kind of way, with Lance constantly trying to control what she does. and that he bases his self-worth on their romantic relationship (or lack thereof); it doesn't get any better given that Allura will always be self-sacrificing to the point of endangering her own mental and physical well-being. Their relationship is only destined to fall apart, after a brief honeymoon period.


End file.
